


Surprise for the Boyfriend

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, PWP without Porn, Vibrators, classmates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto is excited to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise for the Boyfriend

 

Bokuto watches Kuroo sit on his seats and squirm

Kuroo keeps looking at the clock while Bokuto keeps looking at Kuroo.

Throughout the day Kuroo had been shifting in his chair.

 

"Ready to go home Tetsu?"

"Yeah."

They go to Bokuto's room and Bokuto shuts the door.

 

Bokuto clutches at Kuroos pants, slides his hands and palms his buttocks.

Kuroo shudders and groans as Bokuto touches him there.

He presses on a thick protruding object which makes Kuroo jump.

"How long have you had this on?" Bokuto asks a shivering Kuroo.

"Since this morning."

Bokuto whistles.

“How does it feel?"

"Like every inch of me is crawling."

Bokuto presses the dildo through the fabric and it still brings a jolt to Kuroo.

"I'm surprised you didn't come in the middle of class."

Bokuto fingers the hem of his pants

"May I?" Bokuto asks.

"Be my guest."Kuroo moans

And Bokuto slides open Kuroo's zippers.

 

Hands inching on tense flesh.

 

Fingering the hem of too constricting clothes and sliding them off.

 

And inches closer to clasp Kuroo's ass.

 

Edging, touching, feathering over soaked underwear.

 

And slips inside.

 

Touches smooth, and the vibrator between the clench of Kuroo's ass.

 

And pushes.

 

Kuroo jumps, leans forward and moans.

 

Bokuto shoves back and thrusts the pink dildo into Kuroo.

 

 

He goes down on his knees to take Kuroo in his mouth.

"Aaah!"

"Careful Tetsu. Be sure not to let the dildo slide out." Bokuto says and continues to make slurping sound around Kuroo's dick which sends jolts of heat.

Kuroo clenches his muscles tight. Bokuto could feel those leg muscles rippling and tightening

Kuroo back trying to find a more comfortable position that doesn’t let the dildo slip from his ass.

Bokuto continues to give Kuroo a blow job while tapping on that dildo.

Kuroo is caught in surprise when Bokuto swing his legs up and hefts them on his shoulders.

Allowing him to go deeper and suck more of Kuroo.

The new angle presents Kuroo's ass to him better and he takes advantage of it by gripping the dildo, watching it slide.

And uses it to fuck Kuroo while he tongues around his slit.

Kuroo's hands closes sporadically on his body stiffening and arching as his hands tries to grab purchase of anything to keep him ahold.

His hand settles on Bokuto's back and he likes it when Kuroo chants Bokuto's name all over again when he comes, a fine hot mess on his stomach and in Bokuto's hands.

 

"So…" Bokuto begins as he fingers the dildo still inside which had slid out by a half.

 

"Next time would be my turn then."

 

"Yeah." Kuroo who looked like he had run a marathon was back to cheeky.

 

"I can't wait when it's your turn to squirm.”  



End file.
